Christmas Romace
by Ailarii
Summary: Happy Holidays to all! A collection of Christmas based oneshots for a few of my friends. ItaOC, HidaOC, SasoOC, and KisaOC. Enjoy!
1. Surprise Presents ItaOC

_Welcome to my collection of festive oneshots!_

_This one is for Alex! Here's a fluffy little Christmas story for you! ItaAlex FTW!_

_ENJOY IT BITCH! xDDD!_

_ItaAlex_

_Surprise Presents_

When she woke up the sun was already shining through the blinds of the window. There was a chill in the air, but that didn't bother the girl waking from her slumber. Immediately she sat up and pounced onto to man beside her. "WAKE UP ITA-KUN! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! I WANT MY PRESENTS!"

The Uchiha opened his eyes to see the hyper girl jumping up and down on top of him. Normally he would have thrown the offender off of him in an instant, but he's been getting used to Alex's outbursts. "I am awake Alex."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him so he was sitting up and eye level with her. "Presents?" She asked excitedly.

Itachi's lips turned up in an expression that was only ever for Alex. He got her off of him while he smiled at her. "We should wait until we've had our breakfast."

Alex pouted but agreed nonetheless. "Fine! But as soon as we're done, we're opening them!"

Itachi nodded and got up walking out into the kitchen. "You're very eager."

She followed after him quickly. "Because you said you had something extra specially awesome!"

Itachi laughed as he pulled out some bowls for cereal. He knew anything that took more than a minute to prepare would be too long in Alex's book. "I only said you'd like it very much, not 'estra specially awesome'."

Alex got out some of the cereal and milk and started to messily toss it into the bowls. "Well I still wanna know!" She glanced over at the tree that had some presents under it. She had tried to peek at them, but Itachi had not only wrapped them very well but also kept an eye on the tree to make sure she never had enough time to figure out how to get into them to take a peek.

They both took their bowls and went to the table to eat after Alex put back the milk and cereal. Itachi, as usual, ate very neatly and calmly, unlike Alex who kept shoving spoonfuls down her throat at a record pace.

Itachi shook his head, smiling a bit, and put on hand on her arm, halting her. "Alex, they aren't going anywhere. Don't eat so quickly. You'll kill yourself."

Alex tried to speak through her mouthful of cereal but failed. They both laughed and went back to eating. Once they were done, Alex grabbed the bowls and threw them into the sink to be cleaned later. "COME ON!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the tree where they sat down. "Which one is it? Is it that one? Or that one? Or that?" She pointed to the presents in turn.

Itachi only picked up one and patiently handed it to her. "You'll know it when you see it."

Alex tore through her first present in a flash. Ten minutes later a pile of wrapping paper surrounded Alex in different sizes along with their dead papers' contents. Whereas Itachi had a neat pile of paper to one side of him and his presents to the other side.

Alex stared at the pretty shirt, necklace, and other assorted gifts happily. "They're awesome Ita-kun!" She ran over and glomped him. "But they don't seem as epic as you made the one out to be."

Itachi could only smile as he gently pushed her off of him. "Perhaps you should go check your stocking then."

She stared at him for no more than five seconds before flying off to her stocking and shoving her hand down it. "I only feel one thing in here." She pulled out a small box wrapped up with a tiny bow. She raised an eyebrow at Itachi before walking over and sitting next to him. "This is it?"

"Open it."

Alex looked at him skeptically as she tore off the paper to see a small black velvet box in her hands. Her eyes widened as she slowly opened it to reveal a silver ring with a single, quality sized diamond on top of it.

Itachi smiled at her expression and leaned in next to her ear. "Alex, will you marry me?"

A scream tore through the air as Alex glomped Itachi squeezing him tight. "YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES FUCKING YES!"

He hugged her back then pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Alex."

She grinned and kissed him. "I love you too Itachi!"

* * *

_Alex don't kill me for shortness T_T!_

_It was good enough! Right? Dx_

_Well I love you anyways!_


	2. A Kiss In The Snow HidaOC

_Here you go Kaitlin! I hope you like this! I really like the plot line of this. It's one of my faves!_

_HidaKait_

_A Kiss In The Snow_

She ducked down as the snowball whizzed past her head and slammed against the damp and cold gray rock behind her. "Hey you could take my head off with a shot like that!" She yelled at the immortal.

He only smirked back at her, easily distracting her as he threw another snowball, not as hard, directly at her hitting her in the shoulder. "You should pay more attention."

She glared at him while wiping some of the snowball off her shoulder. "You know that distracts me, Hidan!"

He broke out into a smirk again. "It does? I had no idea. My apologies dear Kaitlin."

Glaring, she picked up a handful of snow, molded it into a sphere, then threw is directly at his head. He was laughing far too hard to notice as it collided with his head. "Perhaps the big bad ninja should focus more, lest he get another clump of snow in his face."

And so their little snowball war raged on until Kaitlin had thrown a rather large and rather thick snowball rather hard at a rather sensitive area on Hidan. While he was doubled over in pain cursing her name she was doubled over laughing until she cried.

"You'll have to pay for this someday." Hidan said through clenched teeth.

She lifted her head to look at him through blurred eyes and spoke between giggles. "What do you mean?"

He smirked despite the pain. "I don't think you'll like it if there's any permanent damage. All your little fantasies of me will end before they had a chance to even fucking happen."

Kaitlin was happy for the cold, she could blame her blush on that. "Who said I had fantasies about you?"

"Are you denying it?"

She glared then nodded. "Totally denying."

He got up and winced. "Lying isn't good."

She stood up and stared at him. "Who said I was lying?"

"No one. It's just obvious by your blushing."

"Who said I was blushing?"

He walked over and flicked her in the head. "No one said anything about anyone. You're just helping confirm all of this." He began to walk off into the forest away from the Akatsuki base.

Kaitlin stared after him for a minute before running after him. "Hey get back here you! I didn't confirm anything!"

Hidan just kept walking while wincing every few steps. "You have quite an arm, you know that? I probably won't be able to walk well for the rest of the day."

"Aww poor baby." She said in mock concern. "Want me to kiss it better?" At his devilish smirk she waved her hands in front of her face. "I was kidding, you pervert!"

"You brought it up." His smirk stayed.

"Just shut up before I give your nuts a kick to go with that snowball injury." She returned the smirk and his quickly vanished.

"Cheater."

"You love me for it." All at once Kaitlin realized that they were pretty far into the forest as she looked around. She couldn't see the base at all anymore and it was very quiet out. Only the sound of their footfalls and a single bird chirping up in the high branches.

They had decided that, as Jashinists, Christmas wasn't exactly something they wanted to take part in. So after receiving their presents they immediately went outside while the rest celebrated inside. Though now Kaitlin was cursing herself for not bringing a thicker coat. She was freezing her ass off!

Hidan noticed her slight shivering. "You cold?"

"No I'm shaking in excitement over the new pair of socks I got." She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm but stopped in her tracks when she felt another layer of clothing around her and looked up to see Hidan's cloak around her and him in a long sleeved black shirt. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Awkwardly, Hidan ran a hand through his hair avoiding her gaze. "I...don't want you to get...sick... Yeah, sick..."

She couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips. "Thanks Hidan."

He shrugged it off. "No problem." He was about to walk ahead when Kaitlin caught his hand. He turned back to look at her questioningly.

She bit her lip before speaking. "Why are you always so nice to me and not anyone else?"

That had definitely caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Back there with the snowball, you would have sacrificed anyone who would have done that, and just now with your cloak... You're never this nice to anyone else." She stared him in the eye.

Hidan had forgotten about the hand that Kaitlin currently held captive and stared right back into her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Her eyes fell before she dropped his hand. "Never mind. It's stupid. We should head back soon." She turned to go back, but it was Hidan that grabbed her hands this time and pulled her back so his face was mere inches from hers.

"Why do you want to know?" He repeated his question.

The blush that had disappeared earlier was now back as she looked into his eyes. "I just...wanted to know if you feel...the same way about me...that I feel about you..." She trailed off, trying to avoid his gaze now. Ever since she joined Akatsuki, she'd had an eye for Hidan. Hell she even converted for him, but he never seemed to notice just how deep her feelings ran. She always thought that to him, she was just a best friend at best. Not a crush or a lover or anything more.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you feel?"

She shook her head. "No...it's ok... I know you don't feel the same. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I didn't mean to make things awkward between us."

She tried to break free of his grasp, but Hidan held her fast, not letting her go just yet. "How do you feel, Kaitlin?"

"Look I don't want to make things any more awkward between –"

"Tell me, Kaitlin." His tone was harsh and demanding, but she could see in his eyes that he really wanted to know. And there seemed to be a look of hope. What was he hoping for? She quietly mumbled something that he couldn't hear. "Speak up, Kaitlin."

She took a bit breath and looked up into his eyes again. "I like you, a lot. Like a lot a lot. I just never thought you did so I never said anything because I didn't want you to feel pressured to like me the same since I thought you never did because you never really showed any signs of –"

Again she was silenced by Hidan, but this time it was by the kiss he planted on her lips. Her eyes flew wide open at first but soon closed as his tongue prodded at her bottom lip. She was dreaming. She had to be! Hidan wouldn't ever actually do this. Would he? Was this all some elaborate prank? Or did he actually feel the same way? She didn't care by then. Gladly, she granted him entrance and their tongues battled for a moment or two before she gave up. The hand that didn't have her's captured wrapped around her neck to pull her closer to him and keep her there. Kaitlin didn't mind. This was a dream come true for her.

Soon however, he pulled away from her to look her in the eye.

Her face was obviously flushed now as she stared back. "Well that was..."

"Do you still think I don't like you as much as you like me?" Hidan smirked.

She pouted and blushed more before smiling at him. "I guess you do... But if this is some kind of prank, I'll throw another snowball at you!"

He laughed and finally released her hand. "No, it's not a prank." He then started to head back to the base.

Kaitlin ran up behind him and took his hand again, but walked with him this time. "Well good. I don't want any more damage down there."

"So you do fantasize."

She nudged him playfully and gave his hand a squeeze. "No one has still said that I do."

He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I say so."

Their walk back was full of playful words and more smirking and blushing. By the time they got back, their hands were still intertwined with Kaitlin blushing like a tomato. It didn't take long for Tobi to run out and ask them if they were going to get married and have babies any time soon.

That poor boy won't ever realize that you don't piss off two Jashinists that are – even if they don't realize it – in love.

* * *

_SOOOOO how did you like it Kaitlin? And the rest of you! I thought it was good... Kissing scene sucked...but I liked it over all! REVIEW MY LOVELIES!_


	3. Beach Love KisaOC

_Here you go Raya-nee-chan! I really hope you like this... It was one of the harder ones to write D:! I did my best!_

_KisaRaya_

_Beach Love_

"Get back here Raya-chan!"

"You have to catch me first, Kisame-kun!"

Said man was chasing said girl across the beach. Seeing her in her blue bikini made this also blue man determined to catch his hyper girlfriend. After all, he did have something he wanted to give her.

He lunged forward and tackled her to the ground smirking. "Caught you."

She pouted and wiggled under him. "Yeah, yeah, now get off."

Reluctantly the blue man got off of her, wary, however, since she may give chase again. She didn't, though, seeming to be hypnotized by his shirtless state. He grinned smugly at this thought. "Liking what you see, Raya-chan?"

Her eyes snapped up from his chest to his face and smirked. "Since when have I not?" No matter how many times she has seen her boyfriend in this state – and even more revealing ones – she never seemed to get used to the toned muscle and masculine features. Hell she even drooled every now and then.

Kisame smirked and bent down to give her a quick kiss before turning to the ocean. "First one in gets to be on top."

Without a moment to spare they both took off towards the ocean at lighting speed. Kisame, with longer legs and more powerful muscles, got there first and smirked in triumph at Raya who only rolled her eyes and began to swim around.

Even though it was Christmas, the couple decided to mix up their holiday a bit by going to a beach. Neither of them saw a problem with it, what with the sun instead of the cold, swimming, and seeing each other almost totally naked, who could say no? Not them. So, after swimming around for a while, with a bit of teasing and bikini top stealing – they were at one of the beaches in the Akatsuki's territory, no one besides them were there – they got out of the ocean. Raya immediately demanded help building a sandcastle to which Kisame promptly gave her a 'are you a little kid' look.

Like that would stop Raya from giving him a bucket and told him to go fill it up with water. "Please?" She gave him a pouting look.

Kisame rolled his eyes but went and got some water anyways. On his way back he couldn't help but take the bucket and pour it onto Raya as she gathered some sand.

She screamed and stood up, surprised, and glared at Kisame. "You didn't."

He smirked. "Oh but I did."

Raya lunged at him but he stepped back just as quick and began running away from her, laughing loudly. Raya on the other hand was determined to reach her humored boyfriend and get her revenge. Eventually she began to tire from running after the skilled ninja and stood still staring after him.

Kisame noticed this and walked back to her. "Give up?"

She glared at him playfully. "For now. I wanna look for seashells right now." She took his hand and started walking along looking at the ground. This continued for about half an hour. Every now and then a pretty seashell would pop up and Raya would run at it and pick it up. Other times she'd see one closer to the ocean and give Kisame all the ones she had and run after it before the ocean came and took it away. She failed at times, though, and would walk back over to Kisame pouting and taking back her shells. The lost shell was soon forgotten when she found another.

Kisame was happy to see her enjoying herself. But he still had something he needed to give her. "Raya-chan, I think you have enough shells." It was true. She had about twenty shells she was carrying with her now.

She pouted and turned around to face him. "Nuh uh!"

He chuckled and pointed at the shells she was carrying. "You can barely hold all the ones you have."

Raya looked down at her collection and pouted more. "...I guess."

"Come on." Kisame turned around and started walking with Raya behind him. On the way back she would keep dropping a shell or two and ask Kisame to pick it up for her, since if she bent over to get it the rest would fall as well.

Eventually they made it back and Raya put all of her shells into the bucket they brought with them for the sandcastles while Kisame fumbled through the beach bag and pulled out something small and soft. He stood up with it behind his back to face Raya.

She stared at him. "What do you have behind your back?"

"This?" Kisame smiled. "Oh nothing." He took her hand and knelt down in front of her.

Raya froze staring at him. "K-Kisame-kun?"

"Raya-chan, I love you." He pulled the little box out from behind his back and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at him blushing for a second before nodding quickly and grinning. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Kisame smiled and put the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her. "Wanna celebrate?" He smirked.

She smirked back. "I thought you'd never ask."

It's a good thing that the beach they were on was private...

* * *

_Did you like it Raya-nee? Dx Gomen if it sucked T_T I TRIED MY BEST XwX Review and such_


	4. Romace Under The Stars SasoOC

_This was actually the last oneshot of this series that I made. I was feeling depressed for reasons and so Ami drew me a picture of Deidara. ...A very good picture. So I decided to finally write this up!_

_Of course my "w" key is being a bitch so when I press it too hard I end up with "wq"... Not fun._

_Oh well! ENJOY ONE AND ALL!_

_SasoAmi_

_Romance Under The Stars_

"Come on Saso-kun!" The girl yelled as she pulled the puppet's arm to try and get him outside. "It'll be so fun!"

"I'm coming Ami-chan." Sasori said as he walked behind her. "You do have all your necessary winter clothing right? We can't have you freezing out there." Ami always seemed unusually cold. Sasori always seemed unusually concerned and protective over that fact.

Ami rolled her eyes and opened the door, cringing a bit at the blast of cool air that Sasori couldn't feel. "Yes, I'll be fine! Come on!" She pulled him out of the base and into the snowy haven. Momentarily she let go of his hand and ran around in the fluffy white ice.

Sasori chuckled as he watched her flop down on the ground and make a snow angel. He walked over and stood above her. "Having fun already?"

Ami stopped her angel making to look up at him and nodded. She carefully propped her self up and away from the snow angel and stood up looking down at it. "Awesome! What do you think Saso-kun?"

Sasori had long gotten used to the nickname she had given him when they first met. He smiled at her. "It's very nice." It was a pretty well done snow angel.

Before he could say much more, Ami began to walk over to another area with him in tow. "Wanna build a snowman?" She let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"I've never built one before, but sure." He replied.

She stared at him. "You've never built a snowman?"

"You don't get many chances when you grow up in Suna." Sasori gave a weak smile.

"You shall learn how to build one then, Mr. Redhead!" She pulled him over and began to give him a lesson on how to build a snowman. After they got the three clumps of snow on top of each other Ami ran inside and brought out a carrot and top hat. "You can put the nose in!" She handed him the carrot.

Sasori stared at it. "This is a nose?"

She nodded while trying to put the hat on the man of snow. "Uh huh! AH!" Being the Ami that she is, she was a bit shorter than the snowman and while trying to put the hat on, slipped on the snow, falling backwards.

Sasori's hands shot out instinctively, catching her before she fell into the snow. "Are you alright Ami-chan?" He asked looking down at her in his arms.

She nodded. "Yeah, stupid snow!" She then noticed her close proximity to the puppet and blushed. "Th-Thanks for c-catching me Saso-kun."

Sasori smiled and helped her stand up. "Of course Ami-chan." He placed the carrot in the snowman and picked up the hat and handed it to Ami.

She took it still blushing and put it on the snowman more carefully. "Humphrey!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. "Humphrey?"

Ami nodded. "That is the snowman's name now!" She shivered then. "When did it get so cold all of a sudden?"

Sasori chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Should we go back inside for now?"

Ami nodded and they began to walk back into the hideout. Everyone else had made their way somewhere else it seemed. "I think I need some hot chocolate..."

"Shall we go to the kitchen then?"

Ami nodded and skipped off to the kitchen with Sasori following after her. "Come to me my hot chocolate drink!"

"I don't think it'll actually get up and come to you." Sasori chuckled.

"If I had awesome puppety powers like you then it could!" Ami said as she got out a mug, milk, and hot chocolate mix. Then proceeded to put three spoonfuls into the cup and fill it half with milk and half with water, heating it up somewhere in that process.

"Even if you did have my jutsu," Sasori said once she was done, "The objects still would not move of their own accord."

Ami pouted and went to sit in front of the fireplace with her hot chocolate. "It would still be awesome..." She took a sip of her hot chocolate and immediately started to fan her mouth. "HOT!"

Sasori sat down next to her. "Perhaps you should wait for it to cool off?"

Ami pouted more but nodded. "Fine... But now I won't warm up faster!" She scooted closer to the fire shivering. She always seemed to have a problem warming up.

"I can try and help with that until your drink cools off enough." Sasori said, smirking ever so slightly.

Ami began to blush a light red as his lips ghosted over her ear. "S-Saso-kun wh-what are you d-doing?"

"This always seems to work quite well." He said as he licked her ear. She blushed more and tried not to giggle. A minute or so later, Ami seemed to resemble Sasori's own hair. "Warm now?"

Ami nodded and took a sip of her now warm hot chocolate. "Y-Yeah." They stayed like that, huddles together in front of the fire as the sun began to go down behind the horizon. At one point Ami glanced out the window to see the clear night sky and brightened. "Saso-kun look the stars and moon are out! Let's go outside!"

"Will you be warm enough?" Sasori asked worriedly. If she was already shivering during the day, then she'd be an ice block at night.

"You could start a fire with your fire shooting thingies in your hands!" Ami got up and flailed.

Sasori chuckled and nodded standing up next to her. "Alright, let's go."

"YAY!" Ami ran outside. Sasori followed after her, laughing more. Soon he and her found a nice spot and he set up a fire. He sat her in his lap so she wouldn't get cold on the freezing ground as they stared up at the clear winter night sky. Ami huddled closer to the redhead smiling. "I love you Saso-kun."

Sasori smiled down at her while playing with her hair. "I love you too Ami-chan. Merry Christmas."

That was the last thing Ami heard before she fell asleep in his lap.

_

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT AMI? I GOT IT DONE! HA~! TAKE THAT YOU LUCKY BITCH!_

_I think this is the longest one...this or Kaitlin's...I suck xD_

_REVIEW ALL!_


End file.
